A fish tape is an elongated wire or nonconductive flexible rod or flat tape typically used to install wire in conduit, through existing walls, or between surfaces. Because typical electrical wire is very flexible, pushing it through long lengths of conduit is virtually impossible. Pulling wire along the desired path is much more effective.
In order to pull the wire, a fish tape, being more rigid than electrical wire, is pushed along the desired path. Once an end of the fish tape reaches the end of the desired path, the electrical wire is attached to an end assembly mounted to the fish tape end, and the fish tape is retrieved pulling the wire with it.
The fish tape is typically stored in a reel assembly, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,780 which stores the fish tape in a coil. The reel assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,780 includes a generally annular tape receiving chamber peripherally bound by a pair of axially opposed lips. The lips separate to permit winding and unwinding of the fish tape in the chamber. A handle having a tape passage is mounted between the lips which provides passage of the tape out of and in to the receiving chamber.
Another reel assembly known in the art includes a generally annular tape receiving chamber with inner and outer periphery walls. A tape passage formed on the inner periphery walls provides passage of the tape out of and in to the receiving chamber.
When loading tape into the above reel assemblies, the receiving chamber is disassembled in order to anchor one end of the tape to a chamber wall. The tape is then coiled in the chamber prior to reassembly, or the tape is wound into the chamber after assembly through the tape passage. In any event, this is a time consuming process.
In operation, when retrieving the fish tape with wires attached, the end assembly can become snagged. The user must grasp the fish tape to pull the tape with sufficient force to dislodge the tape. A significant force may be needed, exacerbated by the fact that the tape is typically stiff and of small cross-section, making it difficult to grasp.
Finally, the fish tape ends typically have a cylindrical end piece or are formed into a coil to which wire can be attached. These shapes are acceptable when the fish tape is fed through an unobstructed path, such as a conduit. However, when the path is between surfaces which may require separation, such as between a carpet and floor, the fish tape often encounters insurmountable obstacles. Thus multiple attempts to traverse the desired area are required prior to finding a path with sufficiently separated surfaces that will allow passage of the tape.